hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MaxForce1
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Hypothetical Tornadoes Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan What to Do? What do you plan to do here? Andrew444TalkBlog 21:08, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Here are a couple things that may help you in your seasons: #For a better way to help give info about your seasons, use . #If you need F6 tornadoes in a season, use . --Andrew444TalkBlog 22:37, March 3, 2012 (UTC) BTW, I made a template that includes F9. AndrewTalk To Me 21:01, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Thanks/And Sorry, I accidentally made the "megacane" category, but here's how I do it: #I use this website to pick out the hexadecimal name of my color (ex. violet's hexadecimal is #FF99FF). #Then, I go to and type the color's hexadecimal in, and what my storm category is (ex. #FF99FF, as a hypercane, you type it in as hycane=#FF99FF). #Next, go to Template:Tc nom list and type in something like "|hycane=hypercane" #Then, go to Template:Tropical cyclone template values and type something identical to the following: *|- style="background:# ;" | hycane | # | Then you should be all set. Sorry If I'm not that clear in my directions. AndrewTalk To Me 01:56, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Max1994C 02:36, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Same with the tornadoes? Yes, only there's no Tc nom list. You should probably create a new template so people can still use an older one. AndrewTalk To Me 12:28, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Max1994C 17:26, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Now I'm trying to figure out how to make the 'Tornado nom list', I don't know how your able to make the ratings without it be before. Hurricanehunterjackson (talk) 22:10, March 2, 2013 (UTC)Hurricanehunterjackson: Hello There! I Am Going To Join the wiki very very soon Alright? so Soon I will conburte more to the wiki soon and maybe i Can Become An Administradior of the wiki. See You soon! How do you make blog posts? How do you make blog posts? HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 23:26, June 22, 2013 (UTC)HurricaneTeen6900HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 23:26, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi Can I be a admin here please? HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 21:56, September 4, 2013 (UTC)HurricaneTeen6900HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 21:56, September 4, 2013 (UTC) How do you send a private message to someone? Thanks Devo87 (talk) 01:40, December 4, 2013 (UTC) do you know if you can delete or edit comments from a page? Devo87 (talk) 02:37, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Is there a way to email or private message me so I can explain? Devo87 (talk) 03:31, December 4, 2013 (UTC) is chat public or private? Devo87 (talk) 03:35, December 4, 2013 (UTC)